Moments
by Lady Illiya
Summary: My 7 entries for Arya x Gendry Week 2013. Frenzy, Abandon, Bound, Haven, Beauty, Calm, and Drug. Each chapter is complete on its' own. Rating varies per chapter.
1. Jealousy Suits Him

**Jealousy Suits Him**

Summary: Gendry see's Arya all dressed up for her first date. And it's not with him. My Frenzy entry for Arya x Gendry Week 2013!

A/N: I wrote this one kind of quickly, since I was having writers block for this entry, but I still like how it turned out, and I hope you guys do to!

* * *

She looked gorgeous.

And it wasn't for him.

He stared slightly open mouthed at her as she stood listening to her mother go over ground rules. He was sandwiched between Jon and Robb on the couch, wings and chips splayed across the coffee table as the game played on the TV. She had just come downstairs, wearing low high heeled sandals and wearing a dress. A dress, mind you, that hugged curves he did not even know she had under her normally loose fitting t-shirts.

This _dress_ came to just above her knees where it was flowing slightly as she fidgeted on her feet as her mother talked. As he watched her shift her weight from one leg to the other his gaze drifted upwards, following the loose skirt of the dress to where it met tightly at her waist, hugging her skin and practically highlighting her breasts with a belt of lace directly under her bust.

A loud groan drew his attention away from her as both Jon and Robb collapsed back on the couch, hands up in frustration as the other team pulled ahead in points. Their team called a timeout and the game went to commercial, and that's when her brother's noticed her.

"Oi! What's going on here? Little sis, you've got something on your face there." Robb said, waving at her with the wing he had just grabbed from the table.

She glared furiously at him, and Catelyn reached out to put a placating hand on Arya's shoulder. "I have a date." She stated.

Both Jon and Robb guffawed at that, and Robb spoke again, "Who'd want to go out with you? You're barely a girl?"

She looked affronted at that, and Jon seemed to agree it was the wrong thing to say, since he punched Robb in the shoulder. "Lots of people would go with me!" She shouted, and her eyes slid to Gendry's for a moment before looking away, frowning.

They were interrupted from further argument when the doorbell rang, Catelyn gently pushed Arya toward it, silently encouraging her to go answer. Arya sent one more death glare at them and walked over, surprisingly gracefully in her heels. They all turned to look at who was standing on the other side. It looked like a boy about Arya's age, blond hair, with almost violet eyes, and dimples when he smiled. Gendry didn't like him already.

She stood aside to let him in the house, and Gendry found himself annoyed when he saw the blush spreading across her face when he told her how beautiful she looked. She was talking now, introducing the boy to her mother, "Edric, this is my mother, and these idiots are Jon, Gendry, and Robb." she ended that nodding toward them. Her mother was smiling at them, and Arya turned back to _Edric_, "We should probably get going, yeah?" He nodded, and they left, Catelyn closing the door behind them. The three of them all ran to the window, having a mini fight over who gets the best view. They peered out at them, to see Arya getting in the passenger side of a car much too expensive and nice for a kid Edric's age to own. She must have seen them though, since she flipped them off before closing the door.

The brothers laughed at her antics and returned to the couch, content to finish up the game like it wasn't a problem that their little sister just went off with some guy they didn't even know!

"Gendry, what's up with you? Come join us, man."

He came back and fell on the middle cushion, "You guys are cool with this then?" Jon lifted an eyebrow in question, "With Arya, just running off with that guy? Who the fuck was that kid anyway?"

"Yeah, it's fine, she'll be back later, Mom knows she's going, I'd be more concerned if she was sneaking out." Robb answered.

"And besides, we'll grill him later, when he can't hide behind Catelyn skirts." Jon had a sly grin on his face at that.

They seemed to think that settled it, but Gendry was always known to be stubborn. He watched the next play in fidgety silence, and then spoke again; "She's too young."

"She's seventeen, dude. Thank God she didn't start dating the same age Sansa did. Because that was a freaking nightmare." Robb said.

"But this is like, her first date, where are the normal overprotective brothers I'm used to seeing?" He was agitated, couldn't they see this was a _big_ deal.

"Arya would kill us if we did anything in front of her, hell, even behind her back she'd find out and probably murder us in our sleep. She can take care of herself." Jon chimed in. "Why is this bothering you so much anyway?"

He shrugged off the question, although, to be honest, Gendry didn't understand why he was so bothered with it. Arya was a girl, she was old enough to date, so why shouldn't she? Sansa had started dating years before she was seventeen, and that never bothered him. He settled on it being _who_ she was dating, not that she was dating; it was just that that Edric looked like a prick to him, all pretty and delicate, more Sansa's type then Arya's.

Or maybe it was because her attention was no longer being focused on him. Any other night and she would have plopped down on the couch with them, squeezing until she was snug somewhere next to them, yet always next to him. She would yell at the game with them, chow down, and beat them at the video games they played after. And now that she was dating, that would happen less and less, she would be whisked away on game nights and he wouldn't see her as much.

Now that he thought about, she did always seem to pay more attention to him when she hung out with them. He knew when she was younger she had had a bit of a crush on him, but when she got older, and the more she hung out with them the less it seemed and he figured she got over it. She became one of the guys to him, and he didn't realize how used he was to having her around.

His thoughts then turned to how in the last year or two he was around her without Jon or Robb being present more so than ever before. He'd show up at the house and while waiting for them to show, she would just hang out with him. More than once had she shown up at his tiny apartment and invited herself in. He found that he enjoyed her company, her spunk and blunt nature.

And now some prick was put there enjoying it instead. He'd probably offer her his arm like a real gentleman and hold open all the doors and pull out her seat like she deserved. They'd talk and joke through dinner and maybe he would even get her to laugh all cute and girly to match her pretty dress. He'd hold her hand as they walked, and she might even let him kiss her at the end of the night. It disgusted him, just thinking about it.

His teeth were grinding together and he had no idea what had happened in the game in the last ten minutes, totally focused on the thought of Arya with that guy.

Eventually the game ended, and they stuck in a movie, an action flick, full of car chases and explosions, something he normally would have no problem getting into. Yet, as time went on, his insides continued to twist with each new thought, imaging Edric and Arya in progressively worse situations and positions.

All three of them reacted when they heard a car pull in out front and idle. Jon and Robb both rushed to the window to spy on Arya, but Gendry didn't want to see, so he went out to sit on the back porch. He heard the front door open and shut and heard a soft voice of Arya waving off the questions and teasing tones of Robb and Jon.

The screen door slid open and he felt Arya take a seat on the steps beside him. She leaned over a bumped her shoulder against his. "Jon said you've been acting weird?"

He chose to ignore her question, asking one of his own instead, "So how was your _date_?"

"Why'd you say it like that? So scathingly?" She was glaring at him now, as he finally turned to face her.

He glared right back, the anger that had been bubbling all night coming out "You're the one who's changed all for some prick who just wants to stick it in you." He practically glowered at her.

She looked affronted, "Just because I don't dress like this normally, doesn't mean I can't. I _am_ a girl you know, as it seems you've forgotten that little fact!"

"I know you're a girl! I just-" he huffed, standing up and walking into the yard, pacing. "You shouldn't be dating a guy like him anyway, or you're more like your sister then you think."

She recoiled from him initially, and he knew he shouldn't have compared her to Sansa, she hated that, her mother always told her to be more like her. She jumped up, and he thought she was going to storm back into the house. Instead she stomped up to him, shoving him back. "How dare you say that! Ned is a nice guy! And he likes me, _he_ had the courage to ask me out, and why wouldn't I say no? I'm not seeing anyone else step up to the plate to take me out." He must have made a face because she kept going. "And why do you care anyway? You're acting as if you're…" she gasped, and took a step back. "Are you? Are you _jealous_?"

At that he took a step back, started at her intuitive guess. He started to mumble incoherently in response and suddenly she was grinning, a predatory smile on her face. He took another step back; having been trained for years that _that_ face only meant bad things. She pounced, jumping on him, arms snaking around his neck, pulling herself close, but instead of attacking she pressed her lips to his.

His arms wrapped themselves around her, pulling her tight, returning the kiss with equal vigor. Arya kissed like her personality, she was aggressive, fighting him for dominance, and her hands gripped his hair, tugging gently to let him know she needed to breathe. They stayed close after they pulled apart, catching their breath.

"About time you caught on." Arya spoke, smiling against his lips, before leaning into another kiss.

Well, he thought as he buried his hands in the strands of her hair, he was right about Edric not being right for her, since he knew now that she had picked him and he was going to make sure he didn't mess this up. No more getting all worked up, Arya had just proven that she only had eyes for him.

* * *

Review :D


	2. Mood Swings

Mood Swings

Summary: Gendry gets his first dose of Ayra with mood swings. My Abandon entry for axgweek 2013!

Rating: G for everyone! Mainly just cuteness

* * *

He found her crying in the bathroom, hunched over next to the toilet, holding onto a small cup.

He couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

She turned the full force of her death glare on him, which wasn't all that effective given her puffy red face. He sobered up, it was a serious affair after all. He crouched down, hugging her to him, he figured he should give her time until she was ready to talk.

After a couple more sniffles, she started speaking. "It's just so horrible, I mean, he was so young! So full of life… It was like he didn't even try to fight for more time. I needed more time Gendry, why didn't he consider that?!" Her voice was losing the sadness and turning into anger, "How could he just abandon us like this! It's not fair!" She snuggled her face into Gendry's chest and made growled when she realized his chest was shaking with silent laughter.

"Arya," he said laughing, "it was just a fish! You had it for all of a month and never even named it. You were so annoyed when Jon showed up with it."

She sniffled, "I know, I know! I shouldn't be sad, I wouldn't be either, this is so not normal of me." She pouted up at him.

"It is now though, the doctor did warn you to expect mood swings." He reached and gently rubbed his hand over Arya's protruding belly. "Now how about we give little Goldie a proper funeral." He reached forward and slowly took the cup with the upside down goldfish in it and gently, as gently as one could in this kind of situation, dumped the fish in the toilet. He patted Arya on the back, and then unceremoniously flushed it.

She was sniffing though, "Arya, what's this really about?"

She put her hand on top of Gendry's, where it rested on her stomach and intertwined it. "I'm worried. I lost my father when I was so young. What if something happens and she gets left alone too?"

His heart fell a little, and he pulled her tight against him; "Arya, I can't promise nothing bad will ever happen, but _he_," she huffed a laugh at that, "will always be loved and cared for." He placed a kiss on her head and said softly, "I will _never_ leave you."

"Good. Because I feel like sushi and peanut butter. Will you go pick some up?" She pulled away from him, grinning at his dumbfounded expression. She blinked her eyes innocently at him until he groaned, standing to go grab his keys. He was halfway out the door before she called out again.

"Oh! And pickles!"

* * *

Reviews are fun :D


	3. Tree Traps

Tree Traps

Summary: Arya and Gendry get tied to a tree. Arya x Gendry Week Day 3: Bound.

Rating: M for some mature content also known as some smut.

* * *

"This is all your fault." She mumbled, breath tickling his throat. She tried to move her arms; no luck, they were tied tight.

"How is this my fault?" He ground out. "You're the one who thought traipsing around the woods was a good idea."

"Because it _was_ a good idea." She snapped, "However, I forgot about your big feet and their inability to properly step over a trip wire."

Arya returned to trying to free them, unfortunately there's a good reason why this trap is well…a trap. When Gendry's bumbling feet ended up hitting the wire instead of ghosting over it like Arya's did, a rope had come springing at them out of nowhere, knocking Gendry's back into a tree and Arya into Gendry. The rope continued to wrap around, tying them tight together.

Their chests were pressed together, their hips aligned, Arya's head resting just at his shoulder. Every breath she took blew against his neck.

Gendry tried to move, flexing his arm, trying to break the rope, "Ah!" Arya gasped, "Stop that, you're making it worse!" And he was, he had tried to free his arms but all he did was pull the ropes tighter, causing them to dig into Arya's skin.

"That wasn't happening when you tried." He grumbled.

"You're too strong for this, you can't just snap them! We have to loosen them slowly to edge them off us." She followed this up with another movement, slowly working her arm and wrist, catching the rope closest to her hand and tugging gently to get it to shift. She was able to move it slightly, but could not move it past her hand, it being stretched too tightly across her wrist.

She switched tactics, trying to move the rope bound around her upper back. She lifted her shoulders as high off Gendry as she could, and started to slowly shake them, her hips were pressed further into his as she did so. She was starting to feel the rope move down her back and started moving faster, thinking her plan was working.

Gendry grunted when she started going quicker, and moved his arms again, causing the ropes to pull Arya tight against him once more. The air was blown from her lungs, "Why'd you do that stupid!? It was starting to work!" She was agitated, and started moving more aggressively.

He grunted again, "Stop moving." He ground out, and he once again pulled against the rope. When Arya found her face once again pressed into his neck she was confused to see that a redness was spreading up it, toward his face.

"What's wrong with you, don't you want to get out of this trap?" She asked confused, she went back to her attempt, pulling her shoulders back, this caused her hips to roll against his, and she froze at the groan that tore from his lips. Her continued stillness, however, was due to what was currently pressing against her thigh. "Uhhh…Gendry?" she didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"Just. Don't. Move. And it'll..go away." His face was burning. She slowly lowered herself so she was resting against him. He hissed as her chest met his, and she could feel his heart racing.

She wasn't sure what to do with this, this was new. Over the last couple of months she had noticed Gendry was being more distant than usual, pulling away whenever she touched him. Before she had been hurt by his reaction, and was part of the reason she insisted he come with her today, but now she wondered if there was another cause.

She decided to test her theory, to be honest, Arya had been attracted to Gendry for quite a long time. She had a crush on him since she was little, but always thought he just saw her as the annoying little sister. She was older now though, and he was clearly reacting to her body, so she figured it was time to push the limits a bit.

She rolled her hips against his, and he swore in her ear. She grinned, doing the movement again, she felt his hardness twitch against her and he groaned deep in her ear. "Damn-it Arya. Stop it."

She rubbed against him again, this time letting out a gasp of her own, she was starting to react to this as well. "What if I don't want to?" she asked, leaning into his next and kissing the skin there.

That prompted a different reaction from Gendry, his hips gutted up into hers and when she reacted it was out of sync, pushing against him a moment too late for it to feel right. She continued to place kisses at his neck, and when she started to suck he growled, pulling the ropes tight again, but instead of causing her to stop it simple pressed him further against him, and they both groaned. "Arya, you have to stop, you're too young." He growled, but his hips disagreed, they were making minute movements, rocking slowly into her, like he couldn't control it.

She lightly nipped at his neck, and her hips started to match his. "Too bad," she said in-between nips, "I've been wanting to do this for ages, and for once you can't run away from me." She wished, he would turn his head down to her so she could reach his lips.

She wiggled her hands and she could just reach his thighs, where she squeezed the material of his pants. This prompted him to move his arms again, this time as he pulled the ropes tight he moved his arms away from the tree, and they found her ass. She moaned at the contact and he squeezed, pulling her hips in the same time he thrust toward her. He finally turned toward her and their lips met, it was uncomfortable, the angle of their necks not allowing for the best position.

He pulled away from her, grunting, hips moving restlessly, rhythm lost as his control started to slip. "Fuck. Arya, if we keep this up I'm going to come in my pants."

"_Weeellll_, we wouldn't want that now would we?" Gendry let out a strangled yelp, which Arya may or may not have participated. She couldn't see him, but she recognized the voice.

That was how Tom found them, rutting into each, tied to a damn tree. And instead of cutting them down immediately, he went to grab the others so they could all have a laugh.

Arya didn't care though, because now they didn't need to be tied together to _be_ together.

* * *

Reviews make the world go round.


	4. Where the Heart Is

Arya x Gendry Week: Day 4: Haven

Summary: Arya always thought of Winterfell as home, it took years before she realized it was only home because of the people.

* * *

She met the blacksmith apprentice the first day he started, when she was seven years old. She had run in all scrawny and dirty and demanded a sword. He had tried to shoo her away, thinking her some poor child from the outskirts of Winterfell when Mikken came out and saw her. She remembered the boy looked shammed when he realized she was the daughter of their Lord. Mikken had given her a small wooden sword and she had run off gleefully to fight her brothers and had promptly forgotten about the blacksmith boy.

* * *

It was a year later when she learned his name. She had gone to get her practice sword and he was alone in the forge, hammering out some horseshoes. When he saw her, he sort of went into a spasm, trying to bow while simultaneously prevent the hammer and hot red metal from falling on his feet. She had snorted at him, received her fake sword and was about to leave when she paused, looking at him.

"What is your name?"

He bent lower to the ground, if that was possible, "Gendry, m'lady."

She scoffed at that, "I am no lady," and promptly ran off into the yard to play.

* * *

She was nine when the first jab of reality hit her. Her sister was engaged, or as Arya liked to put it, _sold_. She was over the moon of course, imaging herself as Lady Tyrell, she already had their mother making rose hair ornaments. She wasn't going just yet, according to her parents, she would have to wait a couple of years, until she was a proper women. This, of course, did not please Sansa, who wanted to go to Highgarden right away. Arya did not understand the excitement her sister had and told her just how stupid she was to want to be at a man's bidding all the time.

Sansa had snapped at Arya and told her no matter how many dirty breeches Arya ran around in, she was still a Lady and that she hoped she got some old fat lord for how she acted. She remembered being appalled and turned to her mother, who had a grim look to her and she knew it to be true. Gasping, she turned to her father, "but that's not me."

He reassured her, "I know, my child," and patted her on the shoulder, "run along now." She had smiled and ran off, not seeing the look Catelyn had paid Ned, the one indicating that he shouldn't lie to her about the way their world was.

That was the same year her brother Jon went to join the Watch. She was so mad at her mother for this, since everyone in Winterfell knew her Lady mother was never fond of her Lord's bastard. She had pouted for most of the day, hoping that if she didn't acknowledge the fact Jon would still be there in the morning.

Jon found her sulking in her room, and she cried while they said goodbye. When he left though, she was all smiles, because she had a Needle to remember him with now.

* * *

It was a year after Jon had gone that she turned to the other bastard she knew, the blacksmith's apprentice, Gendry. Robb was too busy and important as the future Lord of Winterfell to play with her now, and Bran and Rickon too young, and Sansa, well she had her needlework to keep her busy and Arya had hers.

She was sick of fighting imaginary opponents in her bedroom, and she knew if she asked one of the knights to train her it would just end up with her mother and then she wouldn't get to have any more fun. Her logic for approaching him made sense to her, he made swords, surely he must know how to swing one around right?

It wasn't until she was standing in front of him in the forge that she realized how much he had changed, 'he's _strong_,' she thought. He still bent to bow to her when he realized she was there. After rolling her eyes she spoke, "I need your help."

"Anything m'lady." He mumbled, still looking at the floor.

"I need you to practice sword fighting with me." He glanced up at that, and she found herself staring into startling blue eyes, "I have a sword, but no one to practice with." She pulled herself up to her full height, which did not even reach his shoulders. "I demand you assist me."

He cocked an eyebrow, "For a girl who says she ain't no lady, you certainly know how to act like one." He fell back against the bench at her shove, laughing.

"I'm not a lady! That's not me!" she crossed her arms, embarrassed now, "So, will you help me or not?"

"Aye, if you promise not to have my head cut off if I hurt you."

She beamed, "Promise!" and stuck her hand out for him to shake.

She should have known better, but she was only ten, how was she to know what she was starting.

* * *

For the next year she and Gendry would sneak off to the Godswood and spar. At first he insisted they use practice swords, which Arya argued adamantly against, she had a real sword after all. She caved when he threatened to return to the forge and leave her well enough on her own. In the end it made sense, they were both pretty terrible, and if a wooden sword hurt when it hit you she didn't very much fancy a steel one doing the same.

They both got better in time, the Bull, as she had taken to calling him, was indeed strong, but she was faster. She could move in and out of his swipes and smack his sides before he was able to defend from her assault. Between their sessions Arya would often find herself perched near or in the forge, watching Gendry hammer away at his latest project. She grew very close to him overtime, coming to think of him as another Jon. Someone she could trust and spend time with, since her actual siblings all seemed too busy for her. Bran was actually getting trained to be knight and Arya steamed with jealousy whenever she saw him being instructed. This had sent her to the forge for a rant while Gendry just sat and listened.

When she was eleven Sansa's betrothed and his family came for a visit. Her mother explained that while Sansa had 'flowered' they still wanted to wait a couple years before she was wed, feeling her to still be too young. This visit was a way to cement the ties and to smooth over any lingering anger at the Starks delaying the wedding. Arya was to be on her best behavior. She had no control over the next several days as she found herself scrubbed clean of all the dirt that had made her body its' home, her hair pulled and braided and her body stuffed into an uncomfortable green dress with acorns of all things sewn across it.

She had lasted the better part of the feast behaving, she laughed at the stupid jokes their guests made and pretended she listened to the 'rousing' speech the bumbling someone or other gave about this union. She snuck out during the applause afterwards, easily slipping past the guards and crossing the grounds to the forge. Gendry was in the back relaxing on his bunk when she walked in. He didn't react quite the way she came to expect. He blinked slowly at her, as if she was a mirage, and she realized he'd been drinking.

His laughter shook her out of her stupor, he stood up abruptly from the bed and came over and pulled at the sleeve of her gown. "Looks who's a proper little lady now?" He leaned into her, and sniffed "You even smell like one."

She shoved him hard, and they tumbled to the floor, rolling and wrestling until he had her pinned to the ground. He seemed frozen looking down at her, and Arya didn't know what to do. A loud cheer from the hall caused them both to jump, and he was off her before she had time to blink. She scrambled to her feet, noticing her dress was all dirty from the forge floor. "Not much of a Lady now, am I?" she said, before rushing out the door, the tips of her ears red for reasons unknown to her.

Once the Tyrell's had left, Arya returned to the forge to get Gendry for a spar. He seemed more awkward than usual, until Arya snapped at him, "What is it, you stupid bull! You are even worse than usual." He seemed to return to normal after that, and she was content to have her friend back, even if her checks seemed to burn whenever worked with his shirt off.

* * *

She was twelve when Sansa was shipped off to Highgarden, their goodbye was more emotional then everyone expected. Although, part of the reason Arya was upset was the crushing realization that she had now lost two of her older siblings, and that she would be sent off next.

It certainly didn't help things much when she found out her parents were receiving ravens from various families indicating their desire for a union between Arya and one of their sons. Apparently it was mostly her mother planning things, which she realized when she sat Arya down to attempt to discuss _options_. Catelyn had begun with, "Well naturally the Karstarks are interested, and if you married into that family you'd be close of course, but I can't really see them as an option, personally." She was fiddling with letters on her desk, not looking Arya fully in the eye, and when she went to continue, Arya was out the door running before she could be stopped.

She skid to a stop in front of her father, who was meeting with Jory about the guard shifts. "It's not fair!" She had exclaimed, "Sansa _just_ left! Why do I have to go! Why are you so eager to get rid of us!" She hated the tears that were forming, and she said the rest in almost a whisper, "Please don't ship me away."

Her father sent Jory away with a wave of his hand, and drew Arya into a hug. "I would love it if you could stay here your whole life, but Arya, that is not the way of the world." He kissed her forehead. "There is time though, I will speak to your mother, you are still young."

Arya offered him a watery smile and a small word of thanks before leaving the hall.

When she ranted about this to Gendry, going on about how unfair it was that her mother was doing this, and how no one would listen to her when she said she didn't want to marry some fat old lord. She was blind to her rage that she was pretty oblivious to Gendry's reaction to all of this.

So it came as a surprise to her when he snapped at her. Telling her she should be happy her parents are trying to make it be the best for her, since she _was_ going to get married, she couldn't avoid it forever. And then, before she could reply he said, "Excuse me m'lady, but I must be getting back to work." He turned away from her, and she was so stunned she didn't know what else to but leave.

She didn't see him as much after that, he threw himself into his work, transcending from an apprentice to working side by side with the Mikken. He waved her off more and more when she came to get him to train, and couldn't even find time to chat like they used to.

It bothered her.

* * *

She was thirteen the first time she kissed him.

They hadn't been spending as much time together, and Arya was getting sick of it. They were feasting some lord and his pretty young daughter, probably a potential match for Bran or Rickon. Arya sneaked away easily, it was getting late and her mother would think she had simply gone off to bed.

Gendry was still awake, and she was able to need and nettle at him until he agreed to come with her. She had taken his hand and pulled him through the paths until they found themselves under the heart tree. She had sat, and pulled him down next to her, chattering away about nothing until they eventually fell into a comfortable silence.

She surprised even herself when she kissed him. There they were, just sitting by themselves on the grass in the Godswood, when she looked over at him. There was no question he was a man now, but she hadn't seemed to realize until now.

His jaw was square, and his hair had grown a bit, so it covered some of his forehead; he shook it a lot when he worked, not used to it. Yet, his cheekbone was pronounced, with the low light it appeared to be jutting almost angrily out from under his eye. And Ayra had done it; just leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

He froze at her touch, and she had snapped back immediately, thankful it wouldn't be easy to see her blush.

She stared at his profile for a moment until he turned to look at her, his eyes were wide, and his mouth was slightly open. They stared at each other for a moment, and Gendry's mouth started to open and shut, about to say something, and Arya bolted. Like a deer, she stood and ran, not looking back or stopping until she reached the safety of her room.

She wasn't sure if her heart was racing because of the exertion of her run or the fact that she had just kissed the bastard blacksmith.

Or maybe it was racing because she wanted to do it again, but on his lips.

* * *

She was fourteen when they kissed for real.

She had had too much wine with dinner. They were celebrating, you see, Arya was to be married.

Well, engaged to be married, she supposed. She was officially a woman now. Over two moons had passed since she first bled. She had a minor breakdown when it happened, and the maid had fetched her mother. Her mother had tried to console her, patting Arya's head and speaking how she was a woman now. Arya had yanked away from her when she started going on how Arya could start her own family now, and Arya knew her time of freedom had just been shortened considerably.

Sure enough, the ravens were sent out, less then she expected, but then again, she shouldn't be surprised her mother had narrowed down the field.

Her parents sat her down, her mother did most of the talking, Ned looking uncomfortable the whole time, knowing this was not what Arya wanted.

"We found a good match for you Arya, he's only a couple of years older then you, very comely from what they say." Catelyn paused, but Arya didn't react, she didn't care about that, "He's the heir to Starfell, Edric Dayne. I'm sure you two will get along very well." Arya's mother looked unsure, Arya was being quiet, she knew this was coming, she knew crying and running to Ned would not save her this time. She could rage and scream and fight all she wanted, but this would still be her fate.

"When do we have to get married?"

It was her father who answered, he leaned forward, placing his hand on her knee, squeezing in that fatherly way she loved so much. "Not for a while yet. He is in training for a time still, and they wish to wait till he is finished and returns home before he weds you."

"How long?" she asked.

"A year or two," he smiled at her, "we thought that would be best, give you some time to adjust to the idea, he will visit with Lord Dondarrion during his travels, so you will get to meet him before you wed."

She nodded, holding in the tears while she asked to be excused, she held herself together for the entire walk to her chambers, where she promptly fell on the bed, tears streaming like the little girl she was.

When the details had been ironed out, Winterfell feasted, drinking and cheering for the wonderful match made for Arya. People came up to her constantly, congratulating her, telling her interesting facts (rumors) about her fiancé. And the more people congratulated her, the more wine she drank. She was most definitely tipsy when Robb escorted her from the hall, depositing her gently in her room. He kissed her forehead, and ruffled her hair like he did when she was little, and that made her all the more sad.

She had stayed there for a moment, contemplating crawling into bed when a better idea came to her wine addled brain. She hurried and pulled at the ties holding her dress up, it was much easier to take this off by herself then it was to put on. She practically dived to the bottom of her trunk when the dress was off, pulling out an old pair of Bran's trousers she had stashed away from her mother; as she had been banned from wearing such things a couple of years prior.

She yanked on the clothes and snuck out of the castle, only with her years of experience was she able to complete it in her state.

She was giggling when she crawled through the window of the smithy, she thought belatedly that the wine seems to be affecting her more now than it did earlier, the delayed effects kicking in.

She wasn't exactly being quiet, so it came as no surprise when Gendry came rushing out of the back room to find her laughing while attempting to pick up the shield she had knocked over on her way in.

"Gendry!" she exclaimed when she stood up and saw him, dropping the shield once again, breaking out into giggles at her actions. She grinned at him, "Hello, fancy seeing you here." She walking toward him, and ended up falling instead, completely on accident mind you, and he jerked forward to catch her.

She contented herself with being in his arms, and he seemed to think she couldn't stand on her own two feet, so he continued to support her. "I miss you." She whispered into his tunic.

"I'm right here m'lady."

"It's not the same as it was, we aren't together as much anymore." She looked up at him, he was still supporting her, and their faces were close together. Arya's eyes slid to his lips, remembering when she kissed him and how much she wanted to kiss those lips instead.

She leaned forward, and before he could react, pressed her lips against his. He was still, arms around her, as she tried to deepen the kiss. He didn't move until her tongue was probing against his sealed lips, and suddenly she was being spun around. Her legs lifted to wrap around his on instinct, and her back found the wall of the forge.

His mouth moved against hers urgently, fingers gripping hard into her side. Their lips fought for dominance, until Arya needed air. She pulled back, head resting against the wall, his checks were pink, and her lips would probably feel swollen if they weren't numb. Her stomach was rolling, the butterflies going haywire from feeling his lips on hers.

Or, maybe her stomach wasn't flipping because of Gendry, but rather, the wine. She dropped her legs, shoving at his chest until he set her down and stepped away, where she promptly, much to her embarrassment, vomited all over the smith's floor.

He waited until she was done and pulled her gently to her feet. She couldn't meet his eyes, even when he spoke, "We should get you back to the castle."

He started to lead her out, when Arya realized he intended to escort her. She stopped, "Gendry, I- I can make it on my own."

"You just got sick, I think it would be safer-"

She cut him off, "No. I snuck out, they would wonder what I was doing. I'll be fine." She shrugged him off, and left without looking back, sneaking back to collapse on her featherbed, ready to sleep off the embarrassment of what just happened.

* * *

She had a year before she was to be married and she was 15, the date was set, it was official. This time, it was Gendry who had been drinking, she had snuck out like she did so often these days. They would normally just talk, while Arya would have loved to kiss him again, he made sure to always keep a distance of her.

Tonight was different, when she arrived in his back room, he was nowhere to be found. She thought of leaving, but decided to wait for him. She had started sitting on his bed, and was surprised when she woke on her side to sounds coming from the other room. She was pushing herself up when he stumbled through the door. He saw her and started, hand snapping out to catch the doorframe.

They stared at each other; he looked as if he didn't believe she was actually there. She sat all the way up, fisting the sheets, and all she could come up with to say, was "Hi."

He did a half little wave with the hand holding him up against the door, causing his grip to slip, falling sideways and leaning on the doorframe instead.

"You're drunk." She stated, unimpressed.

"And yer getting married." He grumbled, "Congratulations." He stretched out the first syllable, resting on the 'n' before slurring the rest of the word.

She glared at him, "Just because I have to marry him, it doesn't mean I want to. I thought you knew me better."

He groaned, head tilting, knocking against the wood. "I don't- I mean I do. Know you, I mean. With _him_?" His teeth ground together, and he shook his head, trying to clear it.

"It's not _him_ that I want." She said it quietly, and she wasn't sure he even heard her until he was kissing her. He took the distance to his bed in two swift strides, his hands going to her shoulders, gently pressing her down into the bed. He pressed down, legs ending up between her as his lips found hers in a surprisingly gentle kiss.

Her lips felt electrocuted, sending tingles down her body, and she was happy that Gendry could hold his ale, because they didn't have any reason to stop this time.

* * *

It was two moons before her wedding, and she was standing at the foot of his bed, having slid through his window several minutes ago. She watched him for a moment, before kneeling beside him. Her hand reached out, pale and glowing in the moonlight, and clamped over his mouth, silencing his gasp. She released him when his blue eyes met hers, and he no longer fought her.

He stayed silent, staring at her, waiting for her to speak. "I've packed enough for two. Will you come with me?"

He leaned toward her, kissing her on the lips, "I'll follow you anywhere, m'lady."

They rode off into the night, riding with as few breaks as possible for their horses to keep on. There was the potential for them to be followed, but Arya knew that her father would dally in sending men after her, knowing it would be putting her into a philosophical cage should she be returned and shipped off to Starfell. Ned always had a soft spot for his daughter that reminded him so much of Lyanna.

They eventually settled, finding a life easily in a small town, blacksmith's could work anywhere.

"Do you miss it?" Gendry asked one night, trailing his fingers across her lower back.

"Yes," she said softly, "Winterfell will always be special to me, and I miss my family, but I do not regret leaving. Winterfell is no longer home to me"

Arya had been fighting to stay in Winterfell for so long, having no desire to leave her home, it was odd how fine she was having left it.

Because she was home wherever she was with him; Gendry was her haven.

* * *

The End! Phew, that was a long one! Hope you liked it!


	5. In the Midst of This

In the Midst of This

Arya x Gendry Week, day 5: Beauty

Summary: Three times Gendry finds Arya beautiful in an unconventional settling. For axgweek 2013 Day 5: Beauty.

I got three awesome prompts on tumblr for Day 5, Beauty for Arya x Gendry Week. So instead of picking just one I wrote a little drabble for all three! Hope you guys like it!

1. _furiouswinter__ answered: I decided not to write anything for this prompt, but I considered contrasting something beautiful happening in an ugly place like Harrenhal._

2. _quierosernauha__ answered: Jon and Gendry talking about Arya, Gendry explaining that Arya's scars and fierceness is what makes her beautifull (instead of eyes and blah_

3. _obsessivereaderandwriter__ answered: Maybe something where Gendry's thinking about Arya, and how she's beautiful in her own way, without having to be all fancy and made up?_

* * *

1. He didn't have it so bad here, not really. He kept his head down and did his work and he got along well enough, blacksmiths were hard to come by, after all.

So he knew he really shouldn't hate Harrenhal, given that he could have had it so much worse, base-born as he was. But it couldn't be helped; Flee Bottom wasn't even as bad as this, this terrible, depressing place.

The servants were no better then prisoners here, the knights were brutal, and the castle itself loomed over them. It was almost always dark here, and the wind blew screams through the night, and with it came the smell of death and decay.

So when he found himself with Arya -Weasel now- one morning so early they caught the sun rising he was so stunned by what he saw and the beauty that came with it. They were perched near the forge, and as the sun came swimming over the horizon some of it broke through and the rays hit the area they were in. He turned to look at Arya and froze in amazement at seeing her stooping low to the ground, hand reached out in reverence toward the bottom of a barrel. He followed her hand with his eyes to find a small flower sprouting from the dirt there.

She turned to look at him and she had a small smile on her face, something he rarely saw on her, and he couldn't believe that in the midst of a place like this, there was still some beauty to be found in the world.

2. It had taken Arya a long time to feel comfortable like this with him. She wasn't exactly shy, but she was ashamed, ashamed of her past, of it being so visible on her skin.

When she first started coming to him like this, it was at night, always when it was dark. She would snuff the candles and climb on top of him, pulling at their clothes until they could tumble together and just _feel_.

He could barely see her then, but when his fingers trailed across her skin he could feel the raised edges of her scars. The second his fingers would begin to trace one she would flinch away, but over time, she grew more comfortable with him, grew to lean into his soft touches. And when the candlelight sent shadows spiraling over her body as she rode him, and the scars stood out angrily in sharp contrast to her smooth skin, all he could think was how beautiful she was, just like this.

3. She was called many things, in her youth they were names to hide her, now they were names to cause fear. The Lost Wolf, she was uncontrolled, she fought with the men and destroyed her enemies.

They never called her a beauty, not even ironically as they did Brianne of Tarth, she had killed for less. She wore trousers under her armor, ate and drank with the men, they don't think of her as a Lady, not since the first time they saw her fight.

The men whisper into their cups about them though, the She-Wolf and the Bull. They are always together, he follows behind her in silence; sleep in the same tent at night. How could a great warrior such as he be with the demon that rides a direwolf into battle? He should have no trouble getting a pretty little lady, what's he doing with one that's basically a man?

He didn't see her that way though. She was never meant to be the lady, the one who dresses fancy and smiles cutely at knights in shining armor. He wouldn't want her if she was.

And when she sliced through Frey's and Lannister alike, blood coating her breastplate, making the wolf there look as if it was doing the killing, he thought she was beautiful. Her eyes were bright with energy and justice, her voice singing out in laughter as Nymeria killed alongside her master.

When they were in the heat of battle like this, she would turn to look at him, sword dripping and it was like they were alone, she was all he could see, and she looked amazing.


	6. It's Better With You

It's Better With You

Arya x Gendry Week Day 6: Calm

Summary: Arya has trouble letting go of her childhood anger, but Gendry helps.

* * *

She did not understand them; they all acted so normal, like nothing in the last several years happened. Like it was normal for them to be playing happy family when they're missing their parents and their brother. That it wasn't a big deal that they were all split up seven years ago when they were placed in the foster care system right after some robbers murdered their mother and older brother Robb.

Child protection services had showed up with the police to tell them the news. Their mother had taken Robb, her eldest at sixteen, to her brother's wedding only to be held up at gunpoint, apparently firing when Catelyn refused to give up her wedding ring. With their father having died a year and a half prior, they did not have anyone to stay with. At the time of his death, Catelyn had sent their half-brother, Jon, off to live with Ned's brother, however, her uncle had gone missing since then, and Jon moved in with some friends. Their mother's sister, according to the police, was unable to take them in, due to the failing health of her own son.

So they were to be placed in the foster care system, hopefully there would be someone to who could take a couple of them together until they got adopted, maybe someone would even adopt the four of them together. The women from the child protection service smiled warmly then, as if to reassure them everything was ok. Arya didn't believe her for a second, she wasn't an idiot, she was 11, Sansa was 13, they were too old, people who were adopting wanted to adopt young kids, one's who would grow up to call them Mom and Dad. Bran was nine, and with his condition he required even additional care. Rickon had the best chance of them all, he was only five, he already couldn't remember much about their father, and his memories of their mother would soon fade. They packed what they could, and were taken away.

They adjusted at first, Arya was happy that at least Bran and Rickon were together. At first they were able to keep in contact with each other. She found out from Bran when Rickon got adopted, some nice women named Osha, who apparently wanted to take Bran too, but couldn't afford the medical costs that came with his paralyze. So she lost track of Rickon, and soon after, Bran was moved too, then Arya moved, and she moved a lot.

Her foster families were problematic, a mix of them and her. She was difficult, yes, she missed her family, and was angry at how little was done to avenge her mother and brother. Once she started running away she went from good homes, to homes for the troubled teen. The first home for the troubled she was sent to was called Harrenhal House. She was crammed into crappy sleeping nooks and forced to follow intense and over the top house rules. She was beat for the first time there.

It didn't take her long to run away.

The next place was better, for a while, The Brotherhood, mostly a bunch of orphaned teenage boys, but Arya really liked it there, even got along great with a couple of the boys, starting to think of them as her family. However, that changed when they found out who she really was. Then the home was planning on taking advantage of who her wealthy parents were in hopes of making some money, as she split from there as well.

She didn't want to go back into the system, so she didn't, and she learned how to survive on her own. She moved, getting away from where she grew up, away from where she might be recognized. She was living on the streets for a time, picking pockets to get by, until she made the mistake of catching the eye of monk from a local temple, who, instead of calling the police, invited her in. She stayed there for the next several years, working odd jobs in the neighborhood. She kept up with the stories from back home, and she couldn't say she didn't take them with a grain of salt. Stories about her siblings were common, where were the last of the Starks? Naturally they were protected in the system, but she'd be lying if she said the system wasn't corrupt. People found out where her siblings were and reports of their deaths or disappearances appeared. At first she was crushed, the anger festering inside her, but then again, people presumed she was dead too, and here she was, so she allowed herself to hope. After a time, she let the stories wash over her, forcing herself to forget, Arya Stark brought her nothing but trouble, it was better if she was No One.

Years went by this way, and she's sad to say she did forget herself a little, it was simply easier, she forgot her anger, stored it inside her for a time she could do something about it. Around the time she turned eighteen the neighborhood was all of a flutter, and she wandered around listening to scraps of conversation before she spotted a newspaper from a week prior with who could only be her sister Sansa on the front page. She paid for the paper and ran off to read it in peace, tears forming in her eyes as she read about the return of the "Stark Heir". Sansa was twenty now, and had been apparently trying for the last two years to get her siblings back together. She was pictured in front of the family estate, which had fallen to her grandfather's nephew or something like that to care for until Sansa came to age.

Apparently they had been in the courts for a while trying to get the _Bolton's_ to comply with Ned and Catelyn's Starks will. Sansa has also been trying to get her siblings records unsealed, and was in negotiations with the adoption agency to contact Rickon. She plea's for any information about her lost sister, Arya, who vanished from her foster home many years ago and has not been seen since.

Arya didn't need to read more, she sprinted back to the temple and packed her meager belongings, the Kindly Man-that's what she called the monk who saved her all those years ago-was waiting at the door with a smile. He wished her a safe journey home, and gave her the most fatherly hug she's had in years.

She took a bus to the train station, and before she knew it the cab was dropping her off at her old childhood home. She shouldered her bag ad approached the gate, buzzing in to speak. She didn't answer at first after she heard her sister's voice for the first time in seven years crackling through the intercom. It took a second "Hello, who's there?" before she reached out and pressed the button.

"Sansa?" her voice cracked. "Sansa, it's me."

She was met with silence for a moment, before, "Arya?"

The gates opened and Arya and Sansa had met in a tangle of limbs in the driveway.

Shortly thereafter, Bran returned, having apparently been staying with one of their father's friend's children. Then, much to the joy of Sansa, they were able to reunite with Rickon, his adopted mother wanted him to be able to know his biological siblings. He didn't live with them, but he lived close so they saw him often.

But all that brought them to where they were today; acting as if nothing was wrong, they were all so calm, and Arya just didn't understand it! Bran went to school, did afterschool activities, hung out with the Reed girl. Sansa was still working with the lawyer to get everything set in order from their parents will and had started taking classes at the University close by, she even went out on dates.

All the anger that Arya had suppressed over the years came flooding back, her mother and brother's murderer was never caught, the police barely did anything, anyone who thought they deserved some of the Starks fortune tried to get their hands on it.

Her family was broken, and she just couldn't move on like her siblings seemed to, which lead her to where she was right now. Sitting in the park, on a bench, silently fuming. She tried some of the calming techniques she learned at the temple, and they worked for the moment, but the anger always returned.

She continued this trend for a while, whenever she couldn't handle how normal it was at home, she'd escape to this park, sit on this bench and stare out over the lake. So she was surprised one day when a tall dark haired man plopped down awkwardly besides her. He stared ahead for a bit, shifting his eyes to her every once in a while. She raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing.

Finally, he spoke, "Hi, uh, I just see you out here a lot, and, uh, thought you'd like some company." His voice tilted at the end so it sounded like a question.

She glared, "You thought wrong." She scowled at him, and looked away, but that didn't stop her eyes from darting back to him. He had a rather stupid look on his face, like he was thinking too hard, he leaned forward, as if to stand, but apparently changed his mind. He settled back against the bench, but stayed silent. Arya fidgeted, still agitated, and decided to promptly ignore him.

He joined her again a week later, much to her chagrin; she felt embarrassed about how she acted last time while simultaneously seething that he had the nerve to sit with her again. The annoyance won out, and she didn't say anything to him.

After a while he made to get up, and she thought that would be the end of it, but before he walked away, he said to her, "I'm Gendry." She furrowed her brows at him as he walked away. The name sounded a bit familiar, but Arya couldn't put her finger on it, so she shook off the feeling and went home.

Over the next couple of days her thoughts keep drifting back to the man, Gendry, she knew now, and thought about going somewhere else the next time she felt overwhelmed, but to be honest, her curiosity was now officially peeked. So she continued to go to the park with the lake and sit at the same bench to, well, brood.

Much to her (well hidden) delight, he did come back and join her again. She stayed silent though, she felt a little guilty at how she acted but didn't say anything until he once again rose to leave, and she blurted after him, "I'm Arya." He turned to look at her, nodding, before continuing his leave.

After that point, he started sitting with her more often, and they would talk sometimes. Before she knew it, she found herself going to the park not just when she felt like internally combusting from anger. Something about him calmed her down, and found herself looking forward to seeing him, just for the feeling of sanity.

She found herself sitting beside him once more when the subject turned to family, she had found herself giving a mini rant about her perfect sister when she found him looking at her funny. "What?" she snapped at him.

"Nothing" He said quickly, shaking his head, "I just didn't think you had any siblings." His hand had found the back of his neck and was rubbing it.

"Yeah, I have," she caught herself before she said five, "uh, four, but I only live with two."

"Where are the other two?" He seemed genuine, and Arya didn't really know what else to do beside answer, even if it felt weird, she didn't talk about her family much.

"My older brother, I don't actually know where he is, some academy I think. And my youngest brother…" She trailed off. He didn't say anything, just waited until she was ready to finish her sentence, "he got adopted, actually." He didn't seem surprised at her statement, just nodded, and all of a sudden she remembered where she knew his name.

She gasped, turning fully to face him, staring at his face like she's never seen before. He looked almost taken aback by her sudden movement. "I _know_ you!" She exclaimed, and he rose an eyebrow at her, "No! I remember you, you were at The Brotherhood with me…" she trailed off unsurely, she had not planned to admit the out loud. So she turned defensive, standing up and biting out "What's wrong with you!? Were you never going to tell me that?" She stormed off, not getting too far before he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Will you let me speak for once before you run off!" He ground out, teeth grinding. She stayed quiet, if he wanted to talk, fine. "I wanted to, when I first saw you here I wanted to run up and give you a hug, I mean, shit! Arya! You just vanished one day, we tried looking for you, the whole house did, and after you didn't show up anywhere, we all thought the worst. Fuck!" His hand was rubbing through his hair, his hand clenching around his short locks. "I thought you were murdered or something. So when I saw you here, I thought I was imagining it for a second, and that second was enough for me to actually see you, and you just looked, so, _angry_. I hesitated, I didn't want to approach you if you were all pissy; you never exactly had the best temper. But then you kept coming back, and you were always glowering, so I figured I had no choice but to approach you when you were mad, and sure enough, what happened?" She had snapped at him, "You snapped at me! And you didn't seem to recognize me, and I could've just left it, but I didn't want to lose you again, so I came back again and again, and you seemed to get, I dunno, calmer around me, I thought…maybe I was helping."

He looked a bit sad now, like he was maybe thinking he was actually all wrong. "You were, I mean, you do, help that is." She shuffled her feet a bit, looking up at him. "I was, angry that is, all the time, I was happy being with my family again, but Sansa, and Bran and Rickon all seemed so normal, like our family was reunited again and therefore whole again. I wanted the people who took Dad, and Mom, and Robb to suffer, I wanted the investigation to be reopened, but everyone else just wanted to move on, and I, I couldn't. You calm me down, and I didn't know how much I needed that, I look forward to seeing you and miss you when you're not around, just because you make me feel better, the hot ball of rage that eats me up inside goes away when I'm with you." Tears were prickling her eyes, she blinked up at him.

His hand reached up to her face, brushing his thumb across her cheekbone. He had this half smile on his face, and his eyes kept darting to the region of her face that her lips resided. His hand moved to her neck and before she knew it his lips were on hers, and her arms had found their way around his neck. When they broke for air, she was smiling, "You still should have told me about The Brotherhood."

"Sorry, m'lady." The laugh she released was quickly swallowed by his lips, and she had absolutely no problem with that, because when she was with him, she was better.

* * *

Review :D


	7. Addicted

Addicted

Day 7, Drug, of Arya x Gendry Week 2013.

Summary: She was a drug to him, and he was happily, blissfully addicted.

A/N: This is the last day of AxG Week 2013! I had so much fun writing and reading everything for this week and I hope everyone else did too! Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed, it really keeps me writing!

* * *

1.

The first time he saw her he was so drunk he didn't even realize what was happening at first. He was leaning against a support beam in the club, nursing his drink, which he suspected of being rum and coke sans the rum.

She had come out of nowhere, snaking through the crowd like the people were just puffs of vapor, not really obstacles. He saw her duck around a pillar and when she emerged her coat was off, the outfit she was wearing barely covered her small body. Her shorts cut low and barely covered her ass, her midriff top was more bra then shirt. He noticed a couple men send her appreciative glances before she disappeared again.

She showed up again not two feet from him, glancing at the exit quickly before grabbing his arm and pulling him into the crowd on the dance floor. He lost his drink along the way but before he could think about where he put it she had taken his hands, placed them on her waist and was moving along to the beat of the music.

After a moment he started to move to, she was much shorter than him, but the heels she had on meant her ass was nestled in his crotch, which was taking notice of the attention it was receiving. They moved together, every once in a while he would miss a beat and they would mismatch until he caught up with her, not as graceful as she seemed to be.

At the song change she swiveled, facing him instead, her hands snaked up to his shoulders, keeping her hips flushed with his. He could see her better now, up close; her hair was dark, and chopped short in an odd asymmetrical cut. Her eyes were dark, makeup surrounding startling grey. Her pupils were dilated, but sharp, and she would glance behind him every so often. He wasn't sure, since he was heavily intoxicated, but he didn't think she was drunk, or on anything; but she was hot and seemed to be into him, so he wasn't going to question it too much.

It took him till the next song to realize she was moving them, they were slowly dancing across the floor, toward the back wall. Once they broke the outer edge of the dancers, she was kissing him. His hands fisted on her hips, moving behind to cup her ass.

He walked her backwards until they were against the wall, Gendry's hulking form completely covering her as she latched onto him. Her arms gripped his neck, hands threading in his hair, one of her legs lifted to curve around his.

Her hips were rocking into his, and his lips trailed to her neck, biting and sucking at the skin there. Her voice escaped her in little gasps, turning into a moan as one of his hands left her hips, trailing up to the bare skin of her stomach, fingers tickling the underside of her breasts.

She moved her lips across his cheek, gently tugging on his earlobe, he felt her teeth nip, and then she was moving. Her leg found the floor and her hands were on his chest, pushing. He stepped away from her, confused, looking down at her.

She gave him a small, regretful smile, hand lifting to trace her thumb over her his cheek. He blinked, and she was gone, slipping around him and back into the crowd. He tried to follow her path with his eyes but she had all but vanished, leaving him to wonder if she was ever there in the first place.

2.

He was baked the next time he saw her, eating pie at Hot Pie's. At first he thought he was imagining her, since it didn't make sense to him as to why she was there.

A bunch of the guys were hanging out, bong on the table between them, Planet Earth on the TV. She slid in the back, not making a sound, he only realized she was there when Hot Pie acknowledged her. Hot Pie got up and walked over to her, they spoke quietly before moving to the door to the basement, where he kept/grew his product.

He was distracted when Tom started yelling, "Those birds man! Those fucking birds! How do they do that?"

"Those are fish, you dumbass." Lem said, leaning forward to take a long hit. Anguy started cracking up at that.

When Hot Pie and the mystery girl came back up, her bag had a new lump to it, which she set by the door. When she looked up they made eye contact, and the sharp grey gaze caused him to lose his breath, positive now she was the same women from the bar.

Hot Pie waved her over to them, where he plopped down on the couch with them. She hovered, lifted slightly on the balls of her feet, seemingly content to stand surveying them all. It took a couple seconds for his comrades to notice her, and then all of a sudden there was something more interesting than the TV to look at.

She raised an eyebrow at them, and Tom burst into a tune that no one could understand the words to, but he kept gesturing to the girl so it was probably about her.

Hot Pie was talking, introducing them, "-dric, Gendry, and that idiot staring at the firepit-it's not even lit!-is Thoros."

She didn't look at anyone but him, "Hello." She said, softly, and her voice was honey to his ears. She turned away from him, to fucking Dayne of all people, who had apparently leaning forward, the simpering little dick, to engage her in conversation.

"What's your name, cutie?" He asked, blinking his violet like eyes at her.

She didn't smile and blush like the girls usually did when Edric flashed that smile. "Some call me Weasel." was all she said.

Edric seemed taken aback by her lack of response, so he motioned to the bong on the table, "You wanna take a hit? We've got the best Hot Pie can offer."

"No," she said simply, her eyes sliding back to Gendry, "It was nice officially meeting you, Gendry." She turned, and nodded, "Hot Pie. I'll be back next week for the next pick up." She grabbed her bag and slid out the door, once again, barely making any noise.

Edric turned on him the same time Hot Pie did, "Dude?! You know her?" and "When did you meet Weasel?" are said at the same time.

"I, we met the other night, at the bar down on 5th." His hand found the back of his neck and rubbed, trying to physically stop the blush from rising. "It was odd though, she was in and out so fast, I didn't catch her name. Who is she?" He directed this toward Hot Pie.

"She my best dealer man, pushes more product then the rest combined. Mainly because she doesn't buy any of it for herself." He rolled his eyes toward the kitchen, where Beric was digging through the fridge. "I don't really know much about her, I think she's got a bunch of odd jobs. She just kind of showed up one day and started selling for me, I think this was the longest she's stayed." He winked at Gendry then, "must have made quite the impression on her."

The blush was full force now, and Gendry may have punched Tom a bit too hard in the arm when he when he started going on about his new _lady_.

3.

He was at a strip club, for honest reasons, he swore. He was waiting for the manager to come meet him, his shifts at the garage were slowing down and this place was looking for a security guard part-time. He didn't have any experience, but he was built like a bull so he figured he had a good advantage.

He was surveying the room (the _room_, seriously), when his eye caught a short half naked girl carrying a tray of drinks around to the tables. She looked up from the table she was serving and met his gaze across the room. She smirked at him the same time he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned, the manager was there, and he didn't look too pleased to find the applicant oogling the staff, oops. "You're here about the position, am I right?" He was frowning, "well, I think we have it taken care of, maybe you should-" he was cut off by Weasel, who appeared by their sides like she flew there on wings.

"Hello again, Gendry." The manager rose his eyebrows, a smile blooming on his lips.

"Ahh! You know our Cat here do you?"

"Cat?" He looked at Weasel, confused.

"Yes, we know each other, Gendry is a friend of mine, he would be good security for us." The manager nodded, accepting this recommendation without question.

"Show up tomorrow night to get trained, and you'll start next week with three nights a week." And with that, he walked off, leaving him with Weasel or was it Cat?

He was about to ask her that exact question when she spoke, "I get off at two, I'll be outside waiting for you." And off she went, sliding between tables taking orders while simultaneously avoiding the lecherous hands that reached for her.

It was early still, so he left, heading to hang with the Brotherhood for a bit before returning. Sure enough, after sitting outside in his car five minutes before two, she came gliding across the lot to him, coat wrapped around her and bag over her shoulder. After she opened the door and hopped in, he asked, "Where to, m'lady?"

She snorted, and hiding a smile, "Don't call me that." She punched his arm from across the seat, and it surprisingly stung a little. "Your place."

They drove in silence for a bit before Gendry felt the need to break it. "So, what should I call you? Weasel, Cat?"

"Call me Cat at work, Weasel around Hot Pie."

"And when we're alone? What should I call you then?"

"You can call me Arry, if you'd like."

When he pulled into his lot, he grew nervous, he didn't know why, Arry did not exactly seem like the type of girl who needs a palace, but something about her just confused him. He did a little awkward, welcome to my place thing when they walked in, but Arry didn't seem to notice. She merely dropped her bag, and tossed her coat over the back of the couch. She leaned against said couch, pulling her foot up and untying her heels. When she stood flat he was surprised at how short she really was, and couldn't help the laugh that burst forth from his lips.

She glowered at him, "Are you just gonna laugh all night or are we going to make out?"

That shut him up, and they ended up tumbling over the edge of the couch in his haste to reach her.

4.

Over the next few months he continued to see Arry like this, but he quickly realized he knew very little about her, and she didn't seem keen on sharing. He had to admit his curiosity was peeked, this women was so contradictory it amazed him. She was clearly educated, that was obvious in the way she spoke and how quick she could figure something out. Yet she was working multiple shit jobs and would disappear completely for weeks on end.

Every time she vanished on him he would steel himself, when-if-she came back he was going to get to the bottom of this. No more lies, no more evasions, he was going to figure out who Arry really was.

Yet, when he walked into his tiny apartment and she was sitting in his kitchen like it was no big deal his resolve would crumble. She would come up, kiss him, and they would spend the night fucking in various locations and positions around his place.

She'd come home with him after work and sometimes it would be sweet, like young lovers, and others he would wake up with scratch marks across his back.

There was no pattern to her, she would come and go as she pleased, and he had no idea where she stayed when she wasn't with him, as he had never been to her place.

He did realize that when he pushed too hard about details, she would leave for a while, so he learned to stop. He hated when she disappeared, he felt like he was going through withdrawals from her, unsure what he used to do in his free time when she wasn't around.

And as much as he wanted to actually know who she was; he didn't want to risk pushing her away, he wanted her too much for that.

She was a drug to him, and he was happily, blissfully addicted.

* * *

Review!


End file.
